SasuHina fanfic No, no lo eres cap 1
by marieucliddaniela.escalamedina
Summary: Bien, primero que nada quiero decirles que soy muy nueva en este mundo del fanfic. Por lo que puede que está historia sea algo lenta para muchos :) no tenia pensado hacerla por capítulos pero me vi obligada, sin más que decir aquí les va el resumen: La historia se llevará a cabo sobre los acontecimientos que les pasan a Hinata y Sasuke.


No, no lo eres. 

¿Alguna vez han pensado, como puede afectar las acciones de algún ser querido a alguien? ¿Cómo las grandes expectativas pueden derrumbar el afecto y cariño? Está historia es la que paso una hermosa joven, que pertenecía a un clan bastante antiguo y admirado por toda la aldea. Se llamaba Hinata Hyuga, heredera del gran clan Hyuga. Poseía una larga cabellera color azul oscuro, piel blanca heredada por su madre, una mujer muy bondadosa y unos ojos heredados por su padre, un hombre fuerte, y algo frio. 

Desde que era pequeña sabía la enorme responsabilidad que recaía en sus pequeños hombros, al ser la sucesora de un clan respetado y temido no solo por Konoha, sino también por otras aldeas. Por ende, siempre se le exigía bastante al estar en entrenamientos para ser digna de ser una miembro de su familia.

Pero, al ser un tanto débil no pudo cumplir al 100% con las expectativas que le imponía su padre, incluso su hermana pequeña la superaba en muchas cosas, tales como valentía y fuerza. Lo cual le causo una desilusión, he hizo que dejara de preocuparse por ella hasta tal punto de no importarle si fallecía en una misión.

Palabras como "no sirves para nada" o "aun no estas lista" eran puñales que atentaban contra aquella muchacha. En vez de darle una razón para la elevarse y demonstrar lo contrario solo la hundían. Ya no había una motivación, tampoco alguien que le diera una razón, pues aquella persona preciada para ella ya no estaba, esa persona se trataba de su madre.

Era una mujer muy cariñosa y generosa, quizás la única persona que pudo tocar el corazón de Hiashi Hyūga. Al poseer un gran parentesco con su mare era la posible razón del odio sin sentido a su primogénita. Quien sin darse cuenta era una persona trabajadora que se esforzaba en todo lo que podía.

Sin embargo, no todo se había perdido. Un pequeño chico le devolvió la sonrisa a aquella chica. Ese pequeño era nada más y nada menos que "Naruto Uzumaki" Fue su motivación para estar levantada pasase lo que pasase. 

Pasa el tiempo y Hinata tenía 16 años. Había cumplido casi todas sus expectativas, retomo el cargo de heredera que había perdido y el respeto de su padre. Pero, aún faltaba algo, era el amor de Naruto. Cierto día como de costumbre lo veía caminar por la aldea, para comer su comida favorita. Estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo aunque sea a verlo comer, eso no importaba, quería estar con él.

Hinata era una chica muy agraciada, ella si se lo proponía podía conquistar a cualquier hombre, pero quería solo a uno, aquel pelirrubio de ojos azules que se caracterizaba por llevar una gran sonrisa. Que, por cierto no estaba solo, se hallaba sentado al lado de una joven muy hermosa de ojos verdes y cabellos rosa. Se trataba de Sakura, su compañera de equipo quien quería llevar una relación más que amistad con ella.

Aquella peli azul admiraba mucho a Sakura. No solo su fuerza, también su valentía y el hecho de que pudiera estar con Naruto, siempre se pregunta ¿Cómo es que una chica tan fuerte como ella no se podía fijar en Naruto? Eso le preocupaba puesto que estaban siempre juntos.

No quería perder a ese rayo de luz que la impulso a seguir adelante, no, ella quería cuidar de él. ¿Pero cómo poder acercársele si siempre la ignoraba? Esta vez no sería así ¡estaba decidida! Tratando de acercarse de repente se topó con su hermana Hanabi, pues ella necesitaba decirle algo:

-Hermana, Padre te llama, hay una reunión familiar posiblemente sea una nueva misión. Aquella niña era la persona que había superado a su hermana mayor cuando era más pequeña. 

La joven de ojos blancos se vio obligada a irse sin cumplir su objetivo. No era algo que pudiera ignorar, se trataba de una muy posible gran misión, pues ahora ella ya era considerada apta para este tipo de cosas.

-Entendido Hanabi, gracias –mientras si iba corriendo-

Sin darse cuenta, estaba a punto de tropezarse con un joven de ojos y cabellos negros. Se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, miembro del equipo 7 que se había ido de la aldea y regresado para seguir su objetivo en ella. 

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, obviamente sorprendidas al estar a punto de tropezarse y caerse. Pero, la peli azul fue rápida e hizo un movimiento que evito tal embarazoso acontecimiento, por la prisa solo se dispuso a decir un "lo siento" mientras el chico de grades ojos por aquel acontecimiento se dedicó a mirarla. Sabía que la había visto en algún lugar, pero no recordaba en dónde. 

Naruto y Sakura habían terminado de comer y se dirigieron hacia Sasuke, le preguntaron por qué estaba así, a lo que se limitó a responder –solo no fui precavido eso es todo- Ambos se quedaron con la cara de duda, cuando Sakura dijo una palabras que llamaron la atención del chico serio.

¿Esa no era Hinata san? ¿Me pregunto por qué corría?

-No lo sé Sakura chan, a lo mejor estaría ocupada jeje- dijo El peli rubio en forma de burla como siempre.

- Hey, Sakura, ¿esa chica de pelo azul como es que se llamaba? –Sasuke pregunto con su cara seria como de costumbre, pero está vez con un poco de curiosidad-

Sasuke kun, es Hyuga Hinata, ¿no la recuerdas? Compañera de Kiba y Shino, de los exámenes chunin , prima de Neji -dijo esas palabras para ver si el peli negro podía recordar mejor a la chica de ojos claros-

Ha, ya. La verdad sigo sin recordarla es como si nunca la hubiera visto. 

-Nah, no te preocupes Sasuke, igual ella no era muy abierta que digamos –dijo Naruto- 

Debes de conocerla mucho para decir eso. -Respondió Sasuke en tono vacilante- 

Igual, ella era muy tímida Sasuke kun, siempre agachaba la cabeza y tartamudeaba en voz baja. A lo mejor estaba cerca de ti y por eso no la veías –Culmino Sakura con un tono relajado- 

-Puede ser…

-Por cierto, Sakura chan, -Naruto empujo a Sasuke de lado para apartarlo- a lo que él hizo un gesto de enfado muy gracioso 

- ¿qué tal si dejamos al emo y nos vamos a divertirnos?

A lo que Sakura respondió – Estoy ocupada mejor otro día- 

Naruto había sido rechazado otra vez. Pero eso no le importaba porque el sabía que tarde o temprano ella aceptaría. Pero, de que le dolió, le dolió.

Sa- Sakura chan… que cruel… -puso unos ojos de perrito-

Sasuke solo de dedico a decir "hump" junto con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Jajajaja…. Emo –sonrio sakura con una pequeña carcajada vacilante-

-Pues, ahora que lo pones así Naruto, quizá en la noche –

Su mirada cambio con un poco de picardía- a lo que Naruto le provoco un sonrojo, estaba color tomate y Sasuke con cara de "qué coño hago yo aquí? Si, estaba incómodo y sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Sakura dirigiéndose así al Tarado de Naruto.

-Cada día es más difícil quedar con ella…. ¿me pregunto qué tengo que hacer para que me mire más? -Aquel chico rubio se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta-

Fácil, ser como yo. Respondió el uchiha en forma de burla, con una sonrisa algo dañina.

-Que estás diciendo Emo tonto? ¡Tú ya eres su pasado, Ahora vengo yo! 

-Jeje eso está por verse. Sasuke no le importaba Sakura de la manera en que a Naruto sí. Solo era una compañera de equipo quien le tenía respeto.

Por cierto Sasuke ¿tú no estás interesado en alguien? Naruto aún tenía esa duda. No por Sakura, sino porque nunca lo vio interesado en una chica.

-No realmente idiota ¿por? El chico de los ojos negros puso su cara seria como de costumbre, ya se estaba aburriendo y quería largarse.

-Ha, por nada. Es que siempre dices con tu carota cosas como "Reviviré a mi clan" o "voy a restaurarlo" pero bien no quieres una relación con alguien. Oh espera, no será que tú eres… -Naruto hizo una sonrisa burlona, eran asique obvio lo que quería decir-

Sasuke contesto dándole una patada en la entrepierna. Lo cual hizo que Naruto se cayera al piso, culminando al poner su pie en la cabeza del rubio.

-¡Cállate un rato, mierda! Exclamo aquel chico.

Momentos trascendentales como estos fueran algo pesados o no, hacían que ambos se sintieran como si nunca hubieran vivido aquellos malos ratos. Ellos tenían la suerte de eso, algunos, no tanto.

***************************************************************  
Mientras tanto en la reunión de los Hyuga  
***************************************************************

Todos los miembros del extenso clan estaban reunidos para planificar un proyecto, por lo visto, no era aún seguro. Pero, era importante pues se trataba de Neji.

El primero en hablar fue Hyashi Hyuga quien empezó decir algunas palabras sobre aquel acontecimiento. 

Hinata estaba sentada a la parte izquierda, a pesar de que era la futura líder aún tenía sus dudas, si bien podía dar órdenes como lo hacía su padre ¿por qué no se sentía capaz ahora de levantar su voz? Al fin y al cabo algún día ella tendría que ser la cabeza de su clan.

-Todos sabemos sobre la muerte de Neji sin embargo, no hemos querido tocar ese tema.

Al escuchar la conversación la chica de los ojos claros cambio un poco su estado de ánimo, era verdad lo que decía. Nadie quería tocar el tema. Ya fuera porque era de la rama secundaria o porque gracias a él estaba con vida, Fuera respeto o solo discreción, resultaba bastante curioso que Hyashi propusiera algo relacionado con su muerte.

Al parecer, lo que estaba proponiendo era como una especia de "homenaje" ¿Qué podía significar realmente eso? ¿Sería que aquel hombre de corazón frio había sido afectado emocionalmente?

Las horas pasaban y la cuestión se había terminado. Al salir Hinata estaba un tanto triste pensando en la guerra, pasaban tantos recuerdos por su cabeza que tuvo que detenerse. Se dispuso a mirar un árbol de cerezos con su cara de melancolía pues, al pensar en tantas cosas deprimentes solo podía consolarse a sí misma con memorias agradables, cerrando así sus ojos. 

Neji ni san ya no está. Mama tampoco está conmigo, y ni siquiera puedo darle la cara a quien me salvo que la oscuridad… -Volviendo abrir sus ojos reacciono de forma brusca- 

¡NO! ¡Me estoy hundiendo de nuevo, no hay tiempo para estar así, debo ser fuerte y no caer en el dolor -dijo optimistamente, ya no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente- 

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke la estaba viendo y escuchando determinadamente. Comenzó a hacerse preguntas como: ¿Por qué se encontraba tanto con ella? ¿Qué sabe ella sobre el dolor? ¿No será una persona exagerada más? Nunca se había sentido tan intrigado por un tercero, y menos si era una chica. 

Había pasado un mes desde esa intriga, tanto tiempo era una eternidad para el Uchiha. Se comenzaba encontrar constantemente con la Hyuga, no se decían más de un "Hola" y "Adiós" pero aun así, él estaba analizándola cada vez que podía. Las cosas que hacía, como trataba a los demás o incluso en la forma de dirigirse hacia todos. En ella se encontraba algo extraño, era una especie de calidez. Tenía tiempo sin sentir algo así, hasta que, al recordar a la única persona que se asemejaba se preguntó una vez más ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Sera que, esto es… -pero fue interrumpido en sus pensamiento, por el baka de su amigo Naruto, quien si no más- 

Oye, Sasuke ¿Cómo estás? Yo aburrido, como que voy a pasar el rato en tu casa –agarrándolo de una forma forzada-

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso marginal, no vas a tocar nada de mi casa- Respondiéndole de una forma molesta

-Sasuke se daba cuenta de dos cosas:

1 Estaba pensando DEMASIADO en Hinata (al menos se sabía su nombre)

2 Naruto junto con Sakura, eran una de las pocas personas que lo despertaban de su pensar. Era bastante útil porque lo ayudaba poner los pies en la tierra. Pero igual podía ser molesto, no solo eso. Naruto se había auto invitado a su casa. Él podría haber dicho que no pero el pelirrubio no conocía esa palabra o al menos no dé el.

Hey Sasuke ¿Dónde voy a dormir? Mira traje dulces y chucherías –sonriendo como de costumbre aquel chico-

-Mira tú te vas a dormir en tu casa, no te vas a quedar aquí y para que sepas ODIO los dulces.

-Vamos, no seas amargado. Relájate, pasa el tiempo conmigo y divirtámonos.

-Deja de insistir tanto, mierda. ¿Qué no ves que perturbas mi paz? Además, tú en vez de estar aquí deberías de cogerte a Sa… 

-AHHHHHHHH NO DIGAS ESO SASUKE! –empezó a gritar y a reírse al mismo tiempo, estaba sorprendido de que le dijera eso-

¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no quieres hacer eso? Aunque conociéndote y a ella dudo que lo hagan…

-No sé cómo tomar eso emo incomprendido, pero te diré algo, no solo pienso en Sakura chan. También quiero pasa un buen rato con mi mejor amigo y ahora que estas aquí de nuevo con nosotros no te dejare en paz ¡dattebayo! –Se empezó a acariciar su cabeza mientras se reía-

Sasuke suspiro. Vio que no tenía ninguna opción para correr a Naruto, lo dejo pasar y empezaron a jugar unos videojuegos que trajo.

Al dia siguiente estaban hablando sobre anoche: 

¿Cómo es que me venciste en ese juego? Ni siquiera juegas juegos. 

-No lo sé, solo apreté todos los botones. Pero el hecho de que te haya ganado en algo que no sabía hacer demuestra mi superioridad. 

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras Sasuke. Oh, Sakura chan buenos días! 

Buenos días Naruto –sonrió la pelo rosado- ¿oye tienes ojeras ¿no dormiste bien verdad? Estoy segura de que te desvelaste, irresponsable. –dijo en un tono fuerte- 

Sakura chan, te preocupas demasiado jeje –se reía pues, no había nada mejor que el hecho de que su amada de preocupara por el-

Y ahí estaba otra vez, Sasuke estaba de lado. No es que como si a él le importará ver a Sakura en la mañana pero, ¿tanto así?

Bien, como que aquí estoy de más, mejor me voy.

Buenos días, Naruto kun ,Sakura san. -Era esa chica de nuevo-

Incluso Hinata había pasado por alto Sasuke ¿Pero ahora no existo o qué? -  
Se preguntaba de forma molesta- No sé en que estaban pensando al traerme de vuelta a Konoha…

Ha, Sasuke kun buenos días –dijo en forma silenciosa agachando un poco la cabeza-

-Buenos días Hinata. (A veces pienso que de alguno forma es la única que me nota) –Se quedó mirando a la joven detenidamente, tanto que empezó a incomodarla-

-Emm… ¿Por qué me miras así?- Aquella chica desvió su mirada, pues al ser tímida so soportaba que la miraran de esa manera.

Sasuke solo no dijo nada. Cerró sus ojos, suspiro y se fue. Ya era demasiado el aburrimiento.

Al caminar, Sasuke empezó a recordar las palabras de Sakura 

"Sasuke kun, es Hyuga Hinata, ¿no la recuerdas? "

-Hinata…Hyuga…he. Creo que será el comienzo de algo nuevo para mí –arqueando una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica empezó a recordar a su Madre, no sabía por qué. Pero, lo que si sabía en ese entonces, es que aquella chica aparentemente "Tímida" o "Rara" como lo describía Naruto lo hacía sentirse extraño. Quizás era ese sentimiento de calidez que ya no se albergaba en el. O al menos eso creía.


End file.
